Jumper
by River Kaz
Summary: Ivan is done with life, he's ready to jump but then a coworker, Alfred, says three words that completely change Ivan's decision. Too bad Alfred doesn't mean a word. Multi chapter.
1. Suicide

Ivan Braginski was ready to jump. The Russian businessman had his back pressed against the brick wall of a 10-story building with all the intention of jumping. It's not like anyone would care if he was dead his position at Hetalia Inc. was an easy one to fill plus all of his coworkers hated him anyway. Not even his sisters would miss him, well Natalia would but if he were dead maybe her obsessive crush would disappear. Yes, if he jumped life would be better for everyone around him, Ivan was sure of it.

Ivan took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He could already feel more relaxed he wouldn't have to deal with the hate of others, the stress from his job, or his broken family ever again. Just one step. "Wait! Ruski! Don't do it!"

Ivan opened his eyes to see Alfred, the mail boy, standing in the middle of the street and frantically waving his arms. 'What was the office idiot doing?' thought Ivan. 'Alfred had never talked to him once, what was he doing?'

Ignoring Alfred and his frantic gestures Ivan closed his eyes took a deep breath and…. "Hold on! Just hang tight bro I'll be right there!" Alfred yelled.

Ivan took a deep breath, why couldn't that stupid child just let him die in peace. "Hey um…. Boris, don't do man!" Alfred said sticking his head out the window.

"It's Ivan," Ivan replied.

"Ivan! Don't jump!" yelled Alfred as he climbed out on the ledge.

"I am unloved, hated by the world," muttered Ivan.

"No the world doesn't hate you!" Alfred had made it over to Ivan and grabbed his hand.

"Let go!" Ivan growled.

"No!" Alfred said forcefully

"Just let me jump," Ivan said sadly. "No one will miss me,"

"I would!" replied Alfred trying to smile.

'A painful forced smile,' thought Ivan. 'Alfred doesn't care he just didn't want a dead body in front of the building,"

"You hate me," said Ivan. "Now let go!"

"No!" said Alfred forcefully.

"Why does my life it matter?" said Ivan quietly. "No one cares, no one loves me, why should I live?"

'Oh god,' thought Alfred.

He really didn't want a dead body in front of the building. Alfred knew he had to say something or else Ivan would jump. He had to be the hero regardless of the cost.

Alfred turned his attention back to Ivan who was staring longingly at the pavement below. "It matters because… because… I um…because… I love you!" Alfred blurted out.

Ivan stared at him eyes full of surprise. "You what?" Ivan said.

Oh crap, did he really just say that. "I, uh, love you," said Alfred shakily.

'Did Alfred just say he loved him? Someone cared, more than cared loved him. Alfred loved him. Had he really just been ready to jump?' Ivan thought as Alfred carefully lead him along the ledge and back inside the office building.

"You love me?" said Ivan.

"Yeah guess I do," Alfred replied.

Ivan grabbed onto Alfred and buried his head in the younger's shoulder.

-oOoOo-

Well first of all Hetalia in no way belongs to me, no matter how much I want it to. And second, YAY! The first yet incredibly short chapter is done! I hope to be updating this once a week although it might be hard since I'm known to procrastinate. If you see any grammar/spelling mistakes or just bad writing please point it out, thanks!

-RZ


	2. Date Night

Alfred Jones the mail cart boy for Hetalia Inc. was screwed. True he was now a hero for saving one of the companies employees from committing suicide outside the office, but now he had a date with said employee.

Alfred looked at himself in the mirror as he straightened his tie. He had never thought of himself as gay, not once in his life, but now he found himself going on a date with another guy, all because he just had to be the hero.

'Good job Alfie, of course I had say I loved him like some dramatic idiot,' thought Alfred. 'I could have just said, hey Ruski! I'll be your friend so don't kill yourself, 'kay! But no I had to say I love you'

Alfred hit his head against the mirror, stupid, stupid, stupid! People were always telling him to watch what he said. Maybe this was karma trying to teach him a lesson. Alfred glanced at his clock, "Shit! I'm late!" he said out-loud.

Alfred hurried down stairs and raced into his car hoping he could find the restaurant. He arrived a brick building with a large sign outside proclaiming the name of the restaurant, Antonio's. Alfred entered the building to see Boris already sitting at a table in the corner of the room. "Hey there Boris," Alfred said walking over.

"It's Ivan, and hello to you, Alfred," Ivan said.

Alfred sat down at the table. He honestly didn't know that much about Bor- er Ivan, all he knew was he was scary and Russian. The two sat in silence for a while before the waiter came. "Hello welcome to Antonio's, I'm Feli your waiter, what can I get you, ve?" the cheery waiter asked.

"I'll have water," Ivan replied quickly.

"Coca-cola please," Alfred smiled.

The waiter whisked away back to the kitchen leaving Alfred and Ivan alone once again.

"So, water," said Alfred after a long silence.

"Yes," replied Ivan.

"I thought for sure you would order vodka being a Ruski and all," Alfred said.

"Not all Russians drink vodka and please do not call me such a derogatory term," Ivan said eyes narrowing.

"Alright commie," Alfred chirped.

"I will ignore that for now," said Ivan.

Once again an awkward silence fell over the two men. Alfred looked over Ivan; he was definitely interesting looking, platinum blonde hair and pale skin kind of reminded Alfred of a vampire. Especially Ivan's eyes which were a strange violet color. Actually all and all Ivan was pretty handsome and tall, Alfred liked tall.

"So, commie are you hiding bite marks under that scarf?" Alfred asked smiling.

"What are you talking about?" asked Ivan.

Alfred chuckled, "You kinda look like a vampire,"

Ivan glared; if Alfred loved him he was horrible at showing it. In all honesty Ivan was positive Alfred didn't love him, his coworker had just said the words to stop Ivan from jumping. Not that the truth mattered Ivan had decided, earlier that evening, that even if the affection was fake he needed it.

"Yes and you remind me of a sunflower," Ivan sighed.

"What! I'm no sunflower, if anything I'm an eagle full of awesomeness!" Alfred exclaimed.

"Sure you are," Ivan replied.

"Yeah I'm so awesome," the American sighed. "Now commie," Ivan cringed. "How does this work?"

"How does what work?" asked Ivan.

"This," said Alfred looking at the floor.

"What do you mean by this?" Ivan asked.

"This whole… thing…." Alfred stressed.

"Alfred I cannot answer your question if I do not know what you are asking," Ivan said.

Alfred sighed and stared at his feet as if they had suddenly become the most interesting this in the world. "Alfred?" Ivan asked.

"This, the date, how does it work?" Alfred finally asked.

"You have never been on a date before?" Ivan inquired.

"Of course I have! Just not with another…." Alfred trailed off.

"Man?" Ivan finished for him.

"Yeah," Alfred said quietly.

"I haven't either," Ivan confessed. "I thought that you would know since you were the one spilling his feelings out,"

"Hey, you were the one that asked me to dinner," Alfred huffed.

"Yes, I was being a gentleman," Ivan coolly replied.

"No, you were bawling into my shoulder like a baby," Alfred raised his voice a little.

"I did no such thing," Ivan said voice rising with Alfred's.

"Yeah you did!" Alfred said.

"At least my words weren't fake!" Ivan spat.

"You were trying to committed suicide, what was a supposed to say?" Alfred snapped.

Ivan stood up and sent one last icy glare in Alfred's direction before quickly leaving the restaurant. Alfred still sat at the table, arms crossed muttering to himself about 'that stupid commie asshole'.

Feli, the waiter, set Alfred's coke down next to him. "I'm sorry your boyfriend left, ve," he said. "I hope the fight wasn't too bad,"

"That man is in no way my goddamm boyfriend," Alfred growled.

With that Alfred stood up dropped a few crumpled bills on the table and left the restaurant hoping the night's events could be forgotten.

-oOoOo-

I am so sorry! I was meaning to update this once a week but I don't think I'll be able to do that.

Reviews as well as pointing out errors are very welcome!

-RZ


End file.
